Taxi
by lauel
Summary: Livaï, un chauffeur de taxi misanthrope et au passé un poil compliqué, se voit obligé de jouer les taxis pour un jeune homme bien trop mystérieux, sous ses airs enjoués. Pour un fin observateur comme lui, nul doute que cet Eren ne fera que l'intriguer, au point de tout vouloir connaître de lui...
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Bon, je saute le pas, une bonne fois pour toute ! Ca fait un moment que j'ai commencé à mûrir l'idée de cette fiction (oui parce que c'en était une à la base, mais finalement, la ressemblance avec Livaï était tellement flagrante que je me suis rendue à l'évidence !) et plutôt que de continuer seule dans mon coin, la voici !

Bon, en fait, je la poste surtout pour savoir si ça manque de quelque chose, parce que clairement, je ne suis pas une professionnelle de l'écriture ! Et j'imagine que ça se voit (ou que ça se lit, selon le point de vu).

Du coup, je me suis dit que plutôt que de me torturer l'esprit à parfois supprimer des chapitres entiers, bah autant faire face à la critique. Et si ça vous intéresse, bah je posterais peut-être la suite, j'en sais rien. Advienne que pourra on va dire.

Je vous laisse avec le morceau, et à bientôt peut-être. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Il n'était qu'un chauffeur de taxi. Il n'était que de passage dans la vie de ces hôtes. D'ailleurs, rares étaient ceux qu'il recroisait. Il ne s'agissait la plupart du temps que d'une rencontre unique, sans lendemain. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de vouloir se faire des tonnes d'hypothétiques amis rencontrés à bord de son précieux véhicule. De toute évidence, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable. Il préférait les clients calmes de la journée à ceux bruyants qui croisaient sa route aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Alcoolisée ou non, une bonne soirée passée dans un bar ou chez des amis déridait assez les gens. Et c'était ennuyant, aux yeux du conducteur. Il se serait bien passé de connaître la vie de ceux qui montaient à bord de sa voiture.

Et quelle voiture ! Elle n'était pas essentiellement moderne. Il s'agissait d'une Volvo noire qu'il s'était payé des années avant. Elle était sa seconde voiture, la première étant la vieille coccinelle qu'il avait hérité de son oncle, quand ce dernier avait quitté le navire, à peu près comme tous ses proches. Les sièges de la voiture était eux aussi noirs, en cuir, et il bénissait l'option climatique qu'il avait prit chaque été, bien qu'elle lui aie coutée. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, en tant que taxi. Posséder une climatisation n'était pas spécialement obligatoire, mais c'était un réel plus. Il avait aussi dû investir dans une autoradio de qualité, de sorte que les clients ne se plaignaient pas.

Peu osaient se plaindre, de toute façon. Son allure taciturne et ses yeux gris anthracites ne laissaient pas vraiment place à des réclamations. Ce n'était pas un choix de sa part, que d'être aussi nonchalant, il l'était simplement devenu avec le temps. D'une manière générale, ce n'était pas un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait chez lui mais il faisait avec. C'était moins fatiguant qu'être exubérant. Non pas qu'il aurait préféré l'être, cela ne l'aurait simplement pas dérangé que d'être un peu plus démonstratif. A vrai dire, il enviait quelque peu les gens émotifs, ceux-là le fascinaient et il trouvait sans mal leurs vies plus passionnantes que ne l'était la sienne. Mais, comme il le disait si bien, tout était manière à s'économiser dans un monde comme celui-ci. Alors il se contentait de les observer, de loin, voire de près, selon qu'ils fussent clients ou non. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'il était donc seul dans l'étroit habitacle, il laissait ses yeux parcourir les rues. Il y trouvait souvent matière à étudier, tout en conservant une concentration d'acier sur la route.

Inutile de dire qu'il bénissait ses qualités de conducteur. Non seulement elles le faisaient vivre, mais elles lui permettaient donc d'épier les alentours en toute sécurité. Le plus souvent, son regard se posait sur des couples, se tenant la main gaiement, et il apercevait sans difficulté l'éclat brillant que le soleil faisait apparaître sur leurs bagues respectives. Ils étaient probablement les seuls qu'il n'enviait pas. L'amour, c'était trop surfait pour lui. Au grand jamais, il ne souhaitait donner à quelqu'un une importance telle que cette même personne pourrait le détruire. Il aimait la stabilité. Sa vie évitait les peut-être, les incertitudes. Il savait où il allait. Toujours. Et il se confortait dans sa routine, bien qu'ennuyante. C'était plaisant et désagréable à la fois, mais il appréciait cela, dans une moindre mesure. Après tout, il s'agissait de lui. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de concilier avec sa personnalité et sa vie.

D'autres fois, son regard tombait sur des choses moins gaies ; des sans-abris, une enfant seule, et tant d'autres encore. Le monde était comme ça. Si l'on s'en tenait à un cliché, il n'existait que le noir et le blanc. Quand il regardait par la fenêtre, c'était ce qu'il voyait. Des personnes joyeuses ou tristes. Chaleureuses ou froides. Le gris, c'était une nuance qui n'apparaissait que lorsque l'on s'approchait, lorsque l'on prenait le temps de décortiquer chaque action, d'observer minutieusement chaque personne, pendant plus qu'un dixième de seconde. Au volant, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était capable. Si bien qu'il s'obligeait à se contenter de cette dichotomie, du moins quand il observait les extérieurs.

Quand son attention était attirée par ses clients, c'étaient différent. Il lui était plus facile de les décrypter. Leur temps passé ensemble était plus long, et il avait le sentiment qu'il rentrait dans leur intimité. Évidemment, c'était léger, mais quand ceux-ci téléphonait à l'intérieur de son véhicule, par exemple, il lui arrivait d'en tirer un tas d'informations. Il se faufilait dans leur vie, une seule et unique fois, et cela lui allait parfaitement. Il passait ses journées à décortiquer des émotions et des comportements qui lui étaient inconnus. Il aimait apprendre. Il aimait rêver de ce qu'il pourrait être, si tout n'avait pas autant merdé à l'époque. Après tout, il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Il n'avait pas connu de virage à 180° pour autant, mais il fût un temps où, plus jeune, il lui arrivait encore de s'extasier. Nul doute que cette époque était révolue. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un pincement dans son cœur quand il y repensait. Quelque part, il aurait aimé qu'un autre événement revienne bousculer son quotidien et le ramène des années en avant. C'était contradictoire avec son envie de stabilité. Mais ce n'était que le reflet de ce qu'il était. Contradictoire. Son esprit logique aimait la sécurité. Son cœur aurait préféré l'aventure. Aurait préféré être heureux. Alors, bien qu'il répétait exécrer l'amour, peut-être que, finalement, il aurait aimé un tel bousculement dans son existence.

Plus il y songeait, plus il trouvait cette idée stupide. Mais il avait l'habitude. C'était le genre de tourments qui le prenaient pendant ses terribles insomnies. Il avait appris à faire avec. A vivre avec l'idée qu'il aurait constamment des regrets dû aux désaccords constants qui le tiraillaient. Comme le reste de sa famille. Un héritage maudit, quelque part. Aucun membre de sa famille ne pouvait se vanter d'être parfait. Certes, la plupart avait une vie décente, mais il savait par expérience qu'il manquait à tous un petit quelque chose. Comme à lui. Quoiqu'il lui manquait bien plus qu'un petit quelque chose. Et voilà, peu importe où commençait ses pensées, elles finissaient toujours au même endroit. C'était lassant. Vraiment. Il soupira et se mit à frénétiquement taper le volant du bout des doigts. Ceux-ci frappaient l'objet au rythme de sa frustration, alors que son regard passait de visage en visage. Cela dit, il n'y avait pas grand monde à observer. A cette heure matinale, peu de gens arpentaient les rues de la ville. Encore moins du côté où il était.

Actuellement, il était engagé dans la rue qui lui permettrait de quitter son immeuble. Il était sorti du parking de celui-ci il y avait deçà quelques minutes. Autant dire que pour un taxi comme lui, le choix de son domicile avait grandement dépendu de la présence ou non d'un endroit sécurisé où il pourrait laisser son véhicule l'esprit serein. Alors, évidemment, quand il avait été mis au courant de la présence d'un parking souterrain pour cet immeuble, son choix avait été vite fait. Non seulement cela permettait de limiter les dégâts que pouvaient occasionnellement causer les conditions météorologiques sur sa voiture, mais en plus, il disposait d'un système de vidéosurveillance assez correct qui lui assurait une certain tranquillité quand à un possible casse. Le seul réel inconvénient de cet endroit était son manque de propreté. Sur ce point, il y avait de larges progrès à faire selon ses standards. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà récuré de fond en comble les lieux, et dépoussiéré les cadavres de caisses qui y siégeaient. _Comment pouvait-on prendre si peu soin de ses affaires, encore plus quand on en connaissait le prix,_ pensait-il à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'étendu du désastre.

Il l'aurait fait, tout nettoyer, si cela n'incluait pas des explications devant les autres habitants de l'immeuble qui l'auraient forcément vu. Et, en toute franchise, il n'avait pas franchement envie de répondre à leurs désagréables œillades. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire face à la situation pour savoir comment cela se finirait, merci à ses connaissances sur le genre humain. Il subirait des regards de travers, alors qu'il ne ferait foncièrement rien de mal. Il n'y avait aucun mal à aimer la propreté. Quand on connaissait toutes les merdes qui volaient, il était évident que le soin était de mise. Il ne se voyait même pas se justifier devant des imbéciles à qui il adresserait la parole une seule fois dans sa vie. Et même s'il en trouvait le courage, cela finirait sûrement dans un mélange d'insultes, comme il savait bien le faire. Oui, il était maniaque. Oui, il avait un langage assez fleuri. Et alors ?

Tout en réprimant un froncement de sourcils suite à ces pensées, il tourna à gauche, vers le lieu de sa première course. Un de ces clients habituels, peut-être même un de ses rares amis. Comme tous les lundis, il devait l'emmener sur son lieu de travail. Les autres jours, il s'arrangeait pour trouver un autre moyen de transport, bien qu'il eût largement les moyens de se payer un chauffeur personnel. Il lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'en ressentait tout simplement pas l'envie. Il ne souhaitait pas se couper du monde, alors les transports en communs n'étaient pas si mauvais à ses yeux. Lui s'en contre fichait bien, du moment qu'il continuait à faire appel à ses services et le payait, ça lui convenait. L'unique ombre au tableau était le côté un peu intrusif de ce dernier, mais bon, il faisait avec. Et puis, il pouvait toujours lui dire de la fermer quand il n'en pouvait plus, après tout. Ca n'empêchait pas l'autre de continuer son monologue, mais au moins, ça lui passait les nerfs.

Il finit par arriver devant la maison de son "ami", celui-ci sortant tout juste de son domicile. _Pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude,_ songea-t-il en réprimant un sourire narquois. Celui-ci se dirigeait prestement vers sa voiture. _Comme s'il était pressé, tch,_ grogna-t-il intérieurement. Il n'avait nul besoin d'accélérer la cadence, ils seraient à l'heure, ils l'avaient toujours été. Non, l'empressement de son client ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Et ce quelque chose avait forcément un lien plus ou moins étroit avec sa personne. En effet, puisqu'il n'avait aucun risque d'être en retard, il en concluait que ce dernier était juste impatient de le voir. Et cela ne l'enchantait guère, au contraire. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de l'autre était plutôt long en vérité, trois quarts d'heure, et il savait que c'était suffisant pour que l'autre lui casse les oreilles avec une nouvelle qui sortait du four. Rien sur son visage ne le laissait transparaître, son acolyte ne souriait pas et n'avait donc pas l'air enjoué, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait le décrypter, encore plus qu'il savait décrypter les passants. Alors, oui, ce début de journée s'annonçait vraiment merdique.

On toqua à la vitre de son habitacle, et cela mit un terme à ses réflexions. Il se pencha vers l'avant pour atteindre le bouton de verrouillage des portes et appuya dessus. Oui, il les verrouillait, et il avait plutôt intérêt à le faire, en réalité. Il était taxi, et avec le lumineux qui ornait le toit du véhicule, n'importe qui capable de connecter deux neurones et doué d'un talent pour la lecture, était au courant. De ce fait, il avait plusieurs fois dû faire face à des gens qui tentaient d'entrer alors qu'il attendait à un feu rouge, ou pire, lorsqu'il s'arrêtait à un Stop. Pour y remédier, il faisait donc en sorte que ses portes soient toujours bloquées. Ca n'empêchait pas les gens de tenter leur chance, et lui, de leur montrer son majeur avec une œillade mortelle, mais, néanmoins, il n'avait plus à s'occuper de ses emmerdeurs en plein milieu de situations qui ne lui offraient pas une grande marge de manœuvre ; essayez de virer quelqu'un de votre caisse quand une multitude de gens vous klaxonne alors que le feu vient de passer au vert, vous vous rendrez bien vite compte de la difficulté de la tâche.

Une présence s'invita dans la Volvo alors qu'il se rasseyait convenablement. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers son client et le salua d'un hochement de tête incisif. L'autre masqua un rire avant d'entamer la conversation :

« Bonjour à toi aussi Livaï, lui dit-il un brin moqueur. »

Ledit Livaï haussa les épaules, peu enclin à répondre à une attaque aussi enfantine. Et puis, il en avait l'habitude. De toute façon, l'autre allait bientôt lui donner la raison de l'excitation qui le faisait taper du pied sur le tapis au pied du siège passager. _Il va me le dégueulasser avec ses godasses,_ pensa-le chauffeur en reniflant de manière dédaigneuse. En attendant que les vers que son compagnon semblait avoir aient raison de lui, il se mit à le détailler. Comme de coutume, il était habillé d'un de ses luxueux costumes d'homme d'affaires propre sur celui ; ce qui n'empêchait pas Livaï de douter de la propreté de ses chaussures. Il possédait la panoplie complète du gros riche : le 3 pièce, évidemment, mais aussi la montre hors de prix pour n'importe quelle personne normale, la serviette en cuir qui devait sûrement contenir une multitude de documents de haute importance, et enfin, le Smartphone qui siégeait dans la main de son propriétaire. Livaï se foutait bien lui, d'avoir un téléphone capable de tout un tas de trucs : d'une manière générale, il ne s'en servait que très peu, juste pour prendre les appels de ses clients en fait. Alors voir tous ces gens se procurer un engin aussi couteux et qui faisait trois fois la taille de leur main, ça avait le don de l'agacer.

Cela dit, dans celle de son voisin, l'appareil n'avait absolument pas l'air démesuré. Il fallait dire que tout était grand chez l'autre. Il devait mesurer pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, peut-être plus, il n'en savait trop rien, et n'allait certainement pas lui poser la question. De toute façon, avec son mètre soixante, à lui, tout paraissait grand, trop grand. Et ça, son entourage l'avait bien remarqué surtout l'une des personnes qui le constituait, complètement barge. Alors qu'il songeait encore à au combien il maudissait cette personne ; au moins autant qu'il maudissait sa taille à vrai dire, il vit l'autre enclencher la manette qui lui permettrait de faire reculer le siège. Naturellement. Putain de géant, était ce que son sourcil tiquant voulait dire. L'autre haussa les épaules, sentant un regard peser sur lui. Evidemment, parfait comme il l'était, lui ne se doutait pas du tourment intérieur de l'autre. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, en parfait cliché, rien ne semblait pouvoir gâché un tel portrait. Ses cheveux étaient toujours bien peignés dans une coupe assez classique et transparente, là où, lui, possédait une chevelure ébène, qui lui retombait parfois devant les yeux, qui était rasée vers l'arrière, un peu à la manière d'une coupe militaire. En même temps, il n'avait le temps, ni l'envie d'aller voir un coiffeur alors il se débrouillait comme il pouvait.

A bien y regarder, tous deux n'avaient aucun point commun, et cela allait bien au-delà de la teinte de leur cheveux. Leurs yeux aussi étaient différents : bleus pour l'un donc, et gris anthracites pour l'autre. Mais c'était plus qu'une question de couleurs. Pour Livaï, l'œil avait toujours été un reflet de l'âme, un gouffre sans fond qui était une source inépuisable d'informations sur son possesseur. Alors il n'avait aucun mal à voir la chaleur, la finesse et l'élégance dans les prunelles ciels, là où il imaginait bien l'obscurité et l'impassibilité qui émanaient possiblement des siennes. A cela, s'ajoutait leur carnation, peu différente, mais légèrement plus pâle pour Livaï. Alors oui, dit comme ça, Livaï avait vraiment l'air taciturne, mais, en même temps, c'était ce qu'il était, alors tant mieux si son physique correspondait le laissait entendre, c'était un gain de temps.

Au-delà de leur physique opposé, quoique leur musculature était assez similaire puisqu'ils semblaient tous deux aussi dur que de la pierre, leur caractère en était de même. Il n'allait pas s'épancher sur le sujet, le fait était que son ami savait gérer une conversation en toute simplicité, alors que lui non. C'était l'une des innombrables choses qu'il savait faire, et dont lui, Livaï était incapable. Son ami était un homme d'affaires au succès sans pareil, un avocat qui avait une société florissante, et un chef d'entreprise talentueux. A côté de ça, il faisait pâle figure, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Lui n'avait jamais su penser de manière stratégique. Contrairement aux apparences, il était quelqu'un de simpliste. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un imbécile, bien sûr que non, simplement, il ne se perdait pas en réflexions multiples dans le but d'amasser de l'argent. De plus, il n'était pas du genre à commander. Oui, il donnait des ordres à ses amis quand ceux-ci le faisaient royalement chier, mais au-delà, il n'avait point l'âme d'un leader. Sans compter qu'il n'avait absolument aucun talent quand il s'agissait de parler aux autres. Dans le sens, discuter calmement. Calmement, un mot quasiment inconnu de son vocabulaire. Quasiment, parce son visage était calme. Non pas d'un calme serein, mais d'un calme aussi impassible que ses yeux. En revanche, son esprit fulminait toujours. Tout était manière à s'énerver selon lui. Là où le blond prenait tout pacifiquement.

Dépeints comme ça, une seule conclusion sautait aux yeux : Erwin était un synonyme de victoire alors que Livaï était plutôt celui de parcours tortueux. Non, il ne se considérait pas comme un échec, enfin, si, mais là n'était pas la question. _A quoi je pense moi putain,_ fût la première chose qui lui vint en tête. Ce fût à peu près à ce moment que le grand blond intervint :

«—Est-ce que tout va bien Livaï ? Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure et je dois te dire que c'est quelque peu embarrassant. D'ailleurs il serait temps de démarrer, tu ne crois pas ? dit-il avec un air serein nullement révélateur de son embarras. _Sale charlatan,_ aurait été tenté de lui répondre son interlocuteur peu loquace.

—Arrête de t'y croire, évidemment que tout va bien. Qui ne serait pas ravi de voir son client ruiner un tapis tout neuf dès le début de sa journée, répondit-il légèrement amer puisque l'autre n'avait en effet toujours pas arrêter de frapper la cadence de sa chaussure, les vers que t'as au cul vont finir par te bouffer alors accouche avant que ce ne soit moi qui te fasse gigoter pour une putain de bonne raison, asséna-t-il en démarrant le véhicule, sans un regard pour son vis-à-vis.

—Toujours égale à toi-même à ce que je vois, pouffa légèrement l'autre à la vue de la mine renfrognée de Livaï. En effet, il y a bien quelque chose dont je souhaiterais te parler, mais, je ne pense pas que le moment soit approprié, à bien y réfléchir.

—Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme merde…, soupira le brun en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. Ce n'est pas comme ci on allait se revoir de sitôt, en tout cas pas avant la semaine prochaine si on ne prend pas en compte ce soir, conclu-t-il.

—Justement, je songeais à sortir ce soir ; dans un bar, ou au restaurant, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à moi ? Cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois, non ? lui proposa le blond, cessant finalement de remuer.

—Je sentais bien une connerie arriver, sourcils de merde. Va pour un restaurant, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver entouré de merdeux incapables de se souvenir de leur prénom. Choisis ce que tu veux, j'm'en carre.

—Du Livaï tout craché, l'autre grogna alors qu'il prononça ses mots. Je réfléchirais pendant la journée et je te dirais ça quand tu reviendras me chercher.

—Fais comme tu veux, du moment que tu choisis pas un truc où tout le monde à un putain de balais dans le cul, râla-t -il en se souvenant d'une plutôt mauvaise expérience dans l'un de ces restaurants beaucoup trop chic pour son langage.

—Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai compris mon erreur au moment où tu as fait remarqué à la serveuse que ton verre n'était absolument pas propre. Je crois qu'elle n'avait jamais dû entendre autant de noms d'oiseaux dans une seule phrase. La pauvre, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait défaillir.

—'Avaient qu'à mieux laver, dit Livaï avec mauvaise foi. »

Le plus grand des deux sourit à la remarque bougonne de son ami. Livaï avait son petit caractère, c'était indéniable. Malgré cela, il n'avait jamais eu à douter de lui. Certes, les conditions de leur rencontre n'avait pas vraiment été optimales, et le brun ne l'avait pas vraiment compté parmi ses amis de prime abord, mais, aujourd'hui, ils étaient amis. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Livaï s'arrêta à un stop et en profita pour descendre un peu sa fenêtre. Il aimait sentir l'air pénétrer dans l'habitacle. L'avantage était qu'avec Erwin, il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour effectuer ce geste. Alors il en profitait, tout en songeant au mystère que l'avocat semblait vouloir garder. Cela l'énervait un peu, mais, encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui ne l'énervait pas ? Au moins, il n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps, même s'il devait payer le prix fort. La perspective de sortir ce soir ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, il n'aimait que très peu les espaces habités par trop de gens en même temps. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il exerçait ce métier : il n'avait jamais plus de quatre personnes autour de lui. Enfin, il serait avec son ami, et les autres seront loin d'eux. Et puis, avec un peu de chances, Erwin inviterait l'autre cul-de-bouteilles.

Le reste de la route se fît assez tranquillement, l'homme d'affaires menant la conversation. Il évoqua surtout des banalités auxquelles le brun répondait par monosyllabes. Il le comprenait, à force de le côtoyer, il avait acquis un certain décodeur. Le blond reçu aussi un coup de fil, auquel il répondit, laissant un certain répit à l'ébène qui avait envie de s'adonner à son activité préférée. Son regard parcouru donc les trottoirs, épiant les gens, les décodant rapidement, ses yeux balayant le paysage plus vite que le vent. Même lorsque l'autre termina son appel, il le laissa tranquille. Il avait bien vu que Livaï était concentré, et puis, ils n'en avaient plus pour très longtemps de toute façon.

Peu après, le chauffeur s'arrêta juste devant une grande entreprise. Il ne prit pas la peine de se garer sur une place, après tout il s'attendait à ce que l'autre déguerpisse vite, il avait d'autres clients de prévu. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de se faire mauvaise réputation si le grand boss de l'entreprise arrivait en retard simplement parce qu'il avait mis trop de temps à trouver une place. Et son radar n'était pas encore parfaitement optionnel à cette heure matinale. Il entendit une ceinture être débouclée et Erwin lui commença à se lever. A ce moment, Livaï réalisa qu'il avait oublié de lui préciser à quelle heure il devait venir le chercher ce soir. Il attrapa donc la veste de costume du blond et lui lança :

«—A quelle heure je viens, vieux sourcils ?

—Hm, je devrais finir un peu plus tôt ce soir alors dix-neuf heure. Nous devrions aller dîner vers vingt-et-une heure, comme cela, nous aurons une heure devant nous pour nous préparer, constata-t-il, tout en lissant sa veste là où son chauffeur l'avait agrippé.

—Seulement si tu ne décides pas de prendre un restaurant à vingt-mille kilomètres d'ici, râla-t-il.

—Je vais faire de mon mieux dans ce cas, conclu Erwin en sortant de la voiture. A ce soir Livaï.

—Ouais, c'est ça, dégage, j'ai pas que toi comme client j'te signale.

—Oh, tu en as un juste après moi ? C'est rare, non ?

—Que veux-tu, le succès m'étouffe. Allez casses-toi, que j'puisse aller chercher la môme qui me demande, lança le brun.»

Ce fût sur ces belles paroles que les deux se quittèrent. Erwin se dirigea vers son lieu de travail, alors que le corbeau quittait les lieux, en route pour sa nouvelle course. En effet, il avait souvent un peu de répit après celle de son ami, mais pas aujourd'hui. Une gamine l'avait contacté hier pour qu'il l'emmène à l'aéroport alors il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le compteur tournait et plus vite il aurait fini cette journée, plus vite il saurait ce que l'autre avait de si important à lui partager.

* * *

Est-ce que c'était trop long ? Si je me trompe pas, on part sur 4000 mots et quelques. Même les chapitres suivants tournent autour de ce nombre. Du coup, c'est pas trop chiant ? C'est juste le premier chapitre, donc y'a pas trop de mouvement non plus hein, mais ça doit pas être lourd à lire pour autant, donc si vous avez trouvé que ça l'était, dites-le moi. Genre, si vous avez sauté des passages, ou que sais-je encore ~

Pour le moment, je ne défini pas clairement ce qu'il va se passer dans la fanfic. D'une part parce qu'il n'y a aucune garantie que j'en poste la suite, donc ça va dépendre de vous. Et d'autre part parce que je pense que la définir clairement serait du bon gros spoil. Donc, rien de tout ça, je peux juste dire qu'on part sur un Hurt&Comfort/Romance. J'aime beaucoup ces deux registres, donc on y va ~

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu, évidemment, et merci à vous d'avoir tenu jusque là. C'est déjà assez gratifiant à mes yeux !

(Je ne me suis pas relue, parce que je ne fais pas énormément de fautes en théorie, cela dit, quand j'écris c'est toujours très tard, donc il se peut qu'il y en ait beaucoup, dans ce cas, dites le moi, et je me relirais au mieux ;))

-lauel


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Je sais, c'était long, mais je préférais finir le chapitre trois avant de poster celui-ci. Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûre de ce chapitre. Pas au niveau de son écriture, mais plus du contenu, parce que...je sais pas, peut-être qu'il part trop loin de l'intrigue. Qui d'ailleurs n'arrive que dans le chapitre d'après, sorry..._

 _A part ça, merci aux deux reviews de la dernière fois, j'ai tenu compte des remarques, corrigé la faute du chapitre d'avant, et enlevé les dialogues en gras puisque c'était suffisamment compréhensible à priori._

 _Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec ça et bonne lecture à vous ~_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE DEUX**

Livaï arriva devant l'immeuble que lui avait indiqué la jeune fille qu'il avait eu au téléphone la veille. L'immeuble en lui-même n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ; il était, à n'en pas douter, beaucoup moins chic que celui dans lequel lui résidait. Le bâtiment était d'un blanc tâché plus très frais commun à beaucoup d'habitations du genre. Aucun des appartements ne possédait de balcons, ce qui étonna le brun, qui trouvait ça déjà plus incongru. Il lui semblait que c'était un minimum pour un appartement, aussi bon marché soit-il. Enfin, il n'allait pas épilogué non plus là dessus, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y changer quelque chose. A la place, il reprit donc sa contemplation des lieux.

Le quartier semblait plutôt agité, non seulement parce que l'heure était avancée, et qu'elle devait avoisiner le sept heure trente, mais aussi au vu de la population qui vivait ici. A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait d'un quartier étudiant, il n'y avait qu'à voir tous ceux qui grouillaient dans les différentes rues : ils semblaient soit pressés, soit traînants du pied, seul ou en bande. Une chose était sûre, ils étaient bruyants, beaucoup trop puisqu'il parvenait à entendre certains rire à gorge déployée de sa voiture. Il avait connaissance que la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait abritait de nombreuses filières, alors, en y réfléchissant, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. En observant que toutes les personnes qui sortaient de l'immeuble de sa cliente n'avait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, il en déduit qu'il se trouvait devant l'un de ces immeubles destinés aux étudiants. Il aurait dû s'en douter : quand il repensait à la voix chantante de la jeune femme d'hier, il était clair que c'était typiquement le genre de lieu qu'elle préconiserait pour passer ses études.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette dernière était en retard. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Ca le décalait dans ses plans, et il ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer. Surtout que si elle continuait de prendre ses aises, elle allait sûrement rater son vol. Et il serait le premier à se marrer. Soudainement, les battants de la grande porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrirent, pour laisser place à un trio bien agité. Deux garçons et une fille qui étaient chargés de valises et sacs en tout genre. Eh bien, quand on parlait du loup...Les deux garçons avaient le sourire au lèvres et c'était là le seul point commun qu'il leur trouvait. Le plus petit des deux, qui était en fait le plus petit des trois, puisque son amie le dépassait d'une demie-tête , avait le crane rasé et de fins sourcils. Il ne semblait pas bien épais et il lui donnait difficilement plus de vingt ans, malgré son air de délinquant. A contrario, l'autre garçon était grand, pas énormément non plus, il ne devait dépasser la demoiselle que de deux ou trois centimètres. Ceci dit, il semblait déjà beaucoup plus musclé et il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de plus chaleureux que de l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient chocolats et assez en bataille, mais après tout, c'était un adolescent . Là où il n'arrivait pas à percevoir la couleur des yeux du plus petit, les siens lui semblaient être verts, assez sombres d'ailleurs. Sa mâchoire était déjà beaucoup moins carrée que celle de l'autre, et c'était peut-être ça qui faisait la différence d'impression.

Une chose était sûre, les deux garçons semblaient enjoués, comparés à la jeune fille qu'il avait donc identifié comme étant sa cliente. Elle possédait une chevelure auburne qu'elle avait négligemment nouée en une queue-de-cheval, laissant tout de même quelques mèches sur le devant de son visage. En tout cas, elle semblait déjà nettement moins à l'aise que les deux autres. Son visage était plus fermée et il arrivait à voir les légères secousses qui saisissaient ses mains. _Le stress du grand voyage,_ supposait-il. Ils étaient à présent dans la rue, et semblait chercher la voiture de la demoiselle. Livaï se demandait à quel point il était possible d'ignorer le seul véhicule possédant un lumineux marqué "Taxi" aussi longtemps. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas affaire à des flèches. Perdant donc patience, il sorti du véhicule, et le bruit de sa porte sembla réveiller les trois gamins. De toute façon il aurait dû descendre pour leur ouvrir le coffre. Ils s'approchèrent donc du véhicule, et saluèrent le chauffeur :

« —Bonjour m'sieur, j'imagine que c'est vous le chauffeur de Sasha ? lui lança celui au crane rasé, en déposant négligemment l'un des sacs qu'il portait sur son épaule.

—Tu vois d'autres taxis ici, gamin ? répondit Livaï en arquant un sourcil.

—Eh ben, on dirait que le taxi va être plus éprouvant que l'avion pour toi, murmura l'autre garçon à son amie.

—Oui, peut-être,...je crois bien que c'est pas vraiment un soucis..., sa voix tressautait de temps à autre, et ses manches qu'elle ne cessait de retrousser trahissaient son angoisse, ou peut-être que si...en fait j'en sais rien, un grondement se fît entendre alors qu'elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux,...je n'ai même pas mangé ce matin en fait...

—Mon Dieu, faites une croix sur le calendrier, Sasha n'a pas bouffé depuis plus d'une heure, ça doit être genre, un nouveau record, nan ? cette réplique du rasé eut l'air de détendre un peu l'atmosphère tendue causée par la jeune fille.

—Pour le coup, je donne le point à Connie, le brun sorti de ce qui semblait être un sac de cours une barre de céréales et la tendit à celle qui semblait en avoir le plus besoin. T'auras qu'à la manger quand t'iras mieux, et arrête de stresser Sash', c'est que pour quelques mois de toute façon.

—Bon les morveux, vous croyez que j'ai toute la journée ?! Vous trouvez pas que vous êtes suffisamment en retard ? Le compteur tourne hein, pendant toute la durée de l'échange celui-ci avait eu tout le temps de s'agacer de la plombe que prenait ces trois là à embarquer. Enfin, juste sa cliente. »

Finalement, le trio se décida à agir et ils se dirigèrent vers le coffre du véhicule, prêts à se décharger de tout cet encombrement. Livaï l'ouvrit nonchalamment, et leur signala d'un mouvement de tête en direction de l'habitacle qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée. Les trois s'activèrent donc à empiler les sacs à la manière d'un Tétris géant, et tout fût bientôt paré pour le grand départ de Sasha, puisque c'était son prénom. Pour sa part, l'ébène s'était déjà installé au volant, et n'attendait plus que l'embarquement de cette dernière. Et, seigneur, il priait pour que ces mômes ne prennent pas trois ans pour se dire au revoir. Par la fenêtre, il les voyait se faire une sorte de câlin collectif qui fît se tordre son visage en une moue de dégoût. Il détourna les yeux de l'embrassade, par mauvaise foi plus qu'autre chose. Encore une fois, sa vie lui empêchait ce genre de plaisir, alors il regardait cela plutôt avec dédain.

De l'autre côté, les émotions étaient donc au rendez-vous. Connie tenait fermement sa camarade dans ses bras alors que le plus grand des trois s'était extirpé du confinement, sentant que c'était l'occasion d'un rapprochement entre ses deux amis. Dans le fond, il savait que ces deux là s'aimaient, alors leur laisser un petit peu d'intimité ne ferait pas de mal. Et puis, peut-être que ça les aiderait à avancer dans cette relation qui pourrait être la leur. Il leur donnait une sorte d'avant-goût, bien qu'il sache que ce genre d'attentions n'étaient pas si rares entre eux. De là où il était, il attrapa quelques bribes de conversation :

« —Tu vas me manquer Connie, lui semblait-il avoir entendu du bout des lèvres de son amie, alors qu'elle resserrait légèrement ses bras autour de l'autre et que ses yeux se fermaient avec une lenteur paisible, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du plus petit. Elle avait l'air à sa place, étroitement collée au garçon.

—Toi aussi Sasha, et je compte toujours sur nos appels journaliers, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, dit ? en disant cela, il s'était reculé et avait saisit les épaules de Sasha, la regardant droit dans les yeux, ces mêmes yeux dans lesquels il aimait se perdre. »

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus. Il savait ces deux amis liés par quelque chose que personne ne pourrait vraiment comprendre. Ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux, et c'était tant mieux. Et, dans le fond, peu importait le temps que cela leur prendrait pour s'en rendre compte ; le principal, c'était qu'ils étaient là. Sans le vouloir, il souriait à pleines dents. Le bonheur de ses amis le réjouissait, à n'en pas douter. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées elles aussi et il ne tenait plus vraiment en place, balançant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre. Ah, peut-être qu'il se réjouissait un peu plus que ce qu'il pensait. Une chose était sûre, il était encore plus de bonne humeur que lorsque qu'ils avaient quitté leur immeuble ce matin. Tout allait bien. Tout allait merveilleusement bien. La distance ne serait rien face à eux. Pardi, ils étaient bien plus forts que ça ! Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de la tension que Sasha leur avait communiquée. Elle n'était pas responsable - il ne la tenait pas pour responsable. Mais ses peurs les avaient gagnées et c'était rassurant de voir qu'elles n'avaient été que fictives.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Connie revenir à ses côtés, et il ne le remarqua que lorsque celui-ci lui donna un légère tape dans le dos. Il leva les yeux - il ne se rappelait pas les avoir baisser - et vit Sasha pénétrer dans l'habitacle du vieux grincheux. Elle leur faisait un signe de la main, et ses deux acolytes lui rendirent. Oui, tout était parfait. Sasha allait se reposer, et revenir encore plus forte qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Dès qu'il avait vu le garçon s'éloigner de sa cliente, Livaï avait détourné les yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qu'il avait donc inconsciemment reposé sur la scène. Après tout, il n'y pouvait rien. Mais, étrangement, c'était plutôt celui qui était resté en retrait qu'il avait observé. Parce que son visage reflétait bien plus de choses que ceux à moitié visibles des deux tourtereaux, comme il semblait au brun que c'était ce qui les définissaient le mieux. Pour en revenir au troisième membre, donc, il avait eu l'air réconforté de voir ses amis dans cet état. Ses traits s'étaient détendus, et il lui semblait même que ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller. Ou alors était-ce la lumière qui lui avait joué des tours, peu importe. Il y avait d'autres signes de son soulagement. Tout son être avait crié qu'il était satisfait, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour arriver à cette conclusion. Toujours était-il qu'il avait décidé de détourner les yeux, pour ne pas que la personne qui partagerait bientôt le même lieu que lui, et ce pendant au moins deux bonnes heures, le prenne pour une sorte de psychopathe qui épiait les gens avec les sourcils froncés, d'une façon très suspecte. Il ne tourna la tête que lorsqu'il entendit la porte à sa droite s'ouvrir, signe qu'elle était entrée. Avec elle, il y avait un sac ; probablement celui qu'elle utilisait pour aller à l'université - ou peu importe quel autre lieu où elle pouvait étudier. Elle le tenait assez fermement, mais finit tout de même par le lâcher pour le disposer à ses pieds.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle depuis le début, ce qui était assez étrange puisqu'elle était sa cliente. Et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment transparente. Pas qu'elle avait un style original non plus, non, ce qu'il entendait par là, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien de plus transparent que les deux autres qu'il avait prit le temps de détailler. Peut-être avait-il fait cela parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait le temps de passer en revue la jeune femme quand elle aurait embarqué. Oui, cela semblait plausible. Cela dit, il se réprimanda intérieurement pour ne pas avoir prit le temps de l'observer plus que par la façon dont elle avait discipliné sa chevelure. Son visage était fin, entouré de simple mèches volages, mais il transpirait la fatigue. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes foncées et elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir voulu les cacher, puisque sa face semblait avoir été laissée au naturel. En plus de ses cernes, le dessous de ses orbes noisettes était gonflé. Oui, elle n'allait sûrement pas tenir tout le voyage. Malgré tout, elle se forçait à garder un sourire optimiste. Ou alors était-ce l'autre garçon qui le lui avait communiqué ? Mais même ce sourire n'arrivait pas à calmer les tressautements de ses membres. Elle apparaissait comme un mélange de tension et de fatigue assez déroutant. De la façon dont sa tête dodelinait à la fermeté qu'elle utilisait pour calmer ses émotions, elle semblait être tourmentée entre deux eaux. Et Livaï, lui, savait bien que l'esprit humain n'aimait pas ce genre de dilemmes, alors il décida d'entamer la conversation avec des banalités, tout en démarrant le véhicule :

« —Bon, histoire que tout se passe sur de bonnes bases, laisse-moi te dire deux-trois trucs concernant le trajet : tu peux mettre de la musique, n'importe quelle station, je m'en fous, même les infos si ça te chante, de toute façon il paraît que le client est roi, Sasha avait levé les yeux sur lui, et lorsqu'il prononça ses mots, elle s'autorisa un petit rire, cela dit ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, dans la mesure du possible, évite de bouffer dans la voiture, je n'aime pas les miettes. La bagnole est clean et je tiens à c'qu'elle le reste. Alors inutile de te dire de ne pas jeter de papiers non plus, ce n'est pas une déchetterie, et si tu le fais, je me réserve le droit de te déposer sur le bord de l'autoroute, dit-il de manière très sérieuse sans décrocher les yeux de la route. On peut discuter si ça t'arrange, mais ne me déconcentre pas non plus, je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à finir dans le décor. Autrement, ça devrait bien se passer, acheva-t-il en tiquant légèrement quand une voiture lui grilla la priorité. Putains d'amateurs, l'insulte était sortie toute seule, et puisqu'elle avait fait rire la jeune fille, il lui sembla que ce n'était pas trop grave.

—Wah, vous êtes toujours comme ça ? Bah, peu importe, je crois que ça va être plutôt rafraîchissant en fait. Toute façon il va bien falloir que je supporte ça, mais ça ne me dérange pas, elle haussa les épaules, en vrai, c'est même cool que vous n'ayez pas de balais là où je pense.

—Voyez vous cela, on dirait que t'as arrêter de trembler comme une feuille. Dis-moi gamine, c'est les insultes qui te font cet effet ? T'aimes qu'on parle mal ? J't'assure que tu vas être servi, j'ai pas l'intention de me montrer plus poli que je ne dois l'être, ni envers toi, ni envers ces connards qui ne connaissent pas le puTAIN DE CLIGNOTANT, cria-t-il en appuyant violemment sur son klaxon, pour faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée aux susnommés.

—C'est juste qu'en vrai, j'suis pas sûre d'être prête à partir…, elle paraissait s'être rembrunie, mais un sourire continuait d'étirer son visage.

—Où tu vas, gamine ? lui demanda-t-il en inspirant par le nez un bon coup.

—Oslo, en Norvège. J'ai dit que c'était pour mes études, mais en vrai, j'ai juste l'impression de me barrer de chez moi, répondit-elle en se massant les tempes, sûrement pour rester éveillée.

—Tu peux dormir si tu veux, du moment que tu ronfles pas, j'm'en tape.

—Non, j'aurais le temps de le faire dans l'avion. J'en ai pour autant de temps que dans cette voiture avec vous, mais ici au moins j'ai de la compagnie. Et puis, il se pourrait que je ronfle en fait, dit-elle en riant.

—Okay, ça sent le gamin en manque d'amour à plein nez ton histoire là. Qu'est-ce tu me veux, j'suis pas psy tu sais ? il prenait un air un peu plus blasé qu'il ne l'était. En réalité, il se fichait d'avoir à discuter avec cette fille, de toute façon il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, puisqu'ils allaient bientôt s'engager sur l'autoroute, là où épier les piétons était un peu compliqué. Allez, tire pas cette tronche, qu'est-ce que t'as ? il avait tourné la tête vers elle quand il l'avait entendue soupirer, il avait beau être une enflure, il n'allait pas la laisser dans cet état, c'était une gamine, et il savait ce que ça faisait d'être paumé.

—Vous êtes sûr ? son visage s'était illuminé.

—Grouilles toi avant que je ne change d'avis. Allez raconte-moi ta vie, ne te prives pas.

—D'accord mais avant ça, vous avez un câble pour brancher mon téléphone-

—A la bagnole ? Oui, il l'avait coupé pour finalement se pencher vers la boîte à gants qu'il ouvrit, alors que l'un de ses genoux tenait le volant. L'un d'eux c'est pour le recharger, l'autre pour la musique, dit-il en désignant deux câbles.

—J'allais vous demander pour la musique.

—Sers-toi, répondit-il en se réinstallant convenablement.»

La gamine fît comme il le lui avait dit et se saisit du bon câble. Elle connecta son cellulaire à l'auto radio du véhicule, et fît défiler ses en cherchait une en particulier, sa musique préférée, comme pour se mettre en confiance. Elle la trouva finalement, et la lança. Livaï ne mit pas énormément de temps à l'identifier. _Just a dream,_ se dit-il. Ce n'était pas forcément une chanson de ses préférences, mais il en comprenait les paroles, alors il su rapidement où l'histoire de la jeune fille allait les mener, si elle aussi vivait au travers de la musique. Les premières notes s'envolèrent élégamment, et Sasha s'enfonça dans son siège en chantonnant le début :

« _I was thinkin 'bout you, thinkin' 'bout me. Thinkin' 'bout us, what we gonna be. Open my eyes, it was only just a dream ~_ , sa voix était plutôt convenable, et Livaï ne se permit pas de commentaire, sentant que la jeune femme avait des choses à lui dire, et elle le fît. J'aime cette chanson, parce que c'est un peu mon histoire en fait. Ca fait un peu cliché, mais comme tout ado, j'aime m'identifier aux musiques. Ca à quelque chose de réconfortant de savoir que d'autres sont passés par là j'imagine. Enfin bref, il y a encore quelques mois, deux précisément, je filais le parfait amour. Enfin, pas si parfait du coup. Bon on va plutôt en revenir au début, elle venait tout juste de commencer qu'elle s'emmêlait déjà les pinceaux, on s'est mis ensemble il y a deux ans, quand j'étais en terminale. C'était un gars que je connaissais depuis très longtemps, depuis toute petite même. Je pourrais pas vous dire d'année mais voilà, le genre de connaissance avec qui l'on pense grandir, Livaï acquiesça, n'ayant pas loupé le tressaillement de la voix de sa cliente.

« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours aimé. Oui, ça aussi c'est cliché, -plutôt inattendu selon Livaï, puisqu'il aurait parié que c'était cet autre garçon au crâne rasé, Connie, qu'elle aimait depuis un moment. Donc, ouais, je l'aimais. Mais genre vraiment, limite à baver dès que je le voyais, ouais peut-être pas, c'est crade, Livaï ne pu qu'approuver avec une grimace. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'aimais, mais j'avais surtout l'impression que c'était une fatalité. Je l'aimais, c'était tout. Bon j'vous fait un peu le portrait : il était assez populaire, mais en même temps pas inaccessible puisque j'étais ami avec lui depuis de longues années. Depuis autant d'années que je ne l'aimais donc. Il y a pas eu de déclencheurs ; il ne m'a pas sauvé de racailles du bac à sable, ou encore aider à me relever quand je chutais du toboggan, elle pouffa, et dieu sait que ça m'est arrivé pourtant. Mais non, rien de tout ça. C'était juste une évidence pour moi. Donc je reprends mon portrait, il a toujours eu ce sourire collé aux lèvres, et une très grande gentillesse. Il était pas parfait, ça lui arrivait même d'être blessant, mais il savait se faire pardonner. Il savait réparer ses erreurs. A cette époque en tout cas…sa respiration s'accéléra un peu.

« Je le soupçonne d'avoir eu vent de mes sentiments. Il a du se rendre compte que je l'aimais à un moment donné. Ou alors on lui a dit, peu importe. Le fait est qu'on en a discuter longuement, c'était en seconde je crois. Ouais, je sais, ça fait quand même de longues années à pleurer dans mon coin où à me morfondre sur la bouffe. Bref, il m'a dit que j'étais une très bonne amie, et ça m'allait. Ou pas. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Le problème était qu'il était devenu assez tactile avec moi, ou plutôt qu'il l'avait toujours été mais que maintenant qu'il m'avait dit que je devais arrêter d'espérer avec cette violente friendzone, ça me déboussolait. Ca me faisait espérer. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer ce jeu là, je m'en rend compte maintenant. Mais tout ça, c'était naturel chez lui. Ca m'a beaucoup affecté, parce que je pensais qu'il m'aimait, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment en parler. Parce qu'il m'avait repoussé, que tout le monde était au courant, et qu'on m'aurait simplement dit d'oublier. Mais on oublie pas quelque chose auquel on s'est accroché tant de temps. Puis même, je n'avais pas envie de laisser tomber. Donc j'ai préféré l'option solitude, et je suis repartie dans une spirale de larmes chaque soir.

« Puis est venu la terminale. Est venu ce jour où il m'a pris à part. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il se trouvait débile de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plutôt. Je l'ai embrassé, comme je vous l'ai dit, il savait se faire pardonner. Pas une seule fois je ne me suis questionnée sur la véracité de ses sentiments. Donc on est sorti ensemble. On a fait ce que n'importe quel autre couple ferait, jusqu'à coucher ensemble, elle sourit un peu à ce souvenir, mais cela se changea vite en grimace tordue. Ce n'était pas mal, hein. Et donc on a continué. Un an, puis deux. J'étais genre totalement accro à lui. Et lui aussi, du moins je le pensais. J'ai jamais été quelqu'un qui réfléchit beaucoup en vrai. Donc je me posais pas de question. Et puis tout s'est accéléré, il est devenu distant, et surtout, il avait l'air mal-à-l'aise à mes côtés. Là c'était trop voyant pour que je passe outre. Donc je lui ai demandé, mais j'avais que des réponses vagues et un roulage de pelles, rien de bien convaincant, même si pour moi, ça l'était.

« Et y'a deux moi, bah je l'ai vu. Je venais de finir mes partiels, et tout le bordel, et la vérité m'a genre, sautée à la gorge. Je l'ai vu, lui, avec un garçon. Il l'embrassait avec encore…encore plus d'intensité qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avec moi, c'est à ce moment que Livaï remarqua que ses yeux brillaient, et que ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille comme pour se protéger, alors qu'elle fixait droit devant elle. J'ai compris tout de suite. Pas le fait qu'il me trompait, ça c'est mes amis qui me l'ont fait comprendre. Nan, moi je me suis rendu compte que...qu'il ne me serait jamais aussi dévoué que je ne lui avais jamais été. Je lui en ai parlé et il m'a fait indirectement comprendre que j'étais une couverture. Aux yeux de ses parents homophobes, leur fils était hors de danger. Encore une fois, il savait se faire pardonner. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Moi je l'aime, je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer. Et je n'ai pas non plus cessé de me dire que je ne serais jamais assez. Que peu importe à quel point j'essayais, je ne conviendrais pas. Je ne conviens pas. Je l'aime vraiment énormément, et je crois que c'est ce qui me tue. Il n'est pas à moi. Et je le vois chaque jour avec un autre. Je vois cet autre à ma place, et ça m'est insupportable. Et en même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Parce que lui n'y est pour rien. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de réel responsable. Ouais il a joué avec moi, mais voilà. Au final, j'suis juste paumée, ce fût cette phrase qui clôtura son discours et une seule larme glissa sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne s'essuie rageusement les mirettes. »

Livaï était un peu retourné par cette histoire. Elle n'avait probablement rien d'extraordinaire, mais l'émotion suintante dans la voix de la jeune fille lui avait sauté au cou. Oui, il n'était pas vraiment qualifiable de sensible, mais il savait quand même faire preuve d'une certaine compassion. Et là, à côté de lui, une certaine personne lui en donnait. C'était encore une adolescente et elle semblait avoir été littéralement détruite par sa relation. Et l'être encore aujourd'hui. Tout cela avait fait poindre quelques interrogations en lui. Mais l'état de Sasha ne lui permettait pas de savoir si elle était vraiment apte à y répondre. Elle était secouée, parce que tout était encore frais dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait de chaque mot qu'elle avait échangé avec lui. Elle tremblait, et ses bras avaient retrouvé sa taille qu'elle enserrait comme dernier rempart. Sa tête était baissée et Livaï ne pouvait dire si elle avait vraiment réussi à tarir ses larmes. Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre. Alors il alla droit au but :

« —Hé gamine, j'peux te poser une question, il n'avait pas ciller et était vraiment aller droit au but, tout en jetant une œillade discrète à la dénommée gamine, qui venait de relever la tête.

—Si tu te demandes pourquoi je fuis, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de faire le vide, répondit-elle sans avoir connaissance des interrogations de Livaï.

–Aucun rapport, ça, j'avais deviné tout seul. Non, ma question c'est, il se passe quoi entre le garçon de tout à l'heure et toi ? oui, il n'avait vraiment aucun filtre, mais cela eut au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention de l'auburn qui tourna la tête vers lui.

—Lequel ?

—Celui a qui tu as fait un câlin comme si t'allais jamais le revoir, pas l'autre pingouin qui attendait derrière, asséna-t-il d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait souhaité, dû à la voiture de devant qui venait de lui faire une queue-de-poisson.

—Connie donc, elle avait légèrement pouffé, mais, étrangement, son rire n'avait rien de sincère. Je sais ce que tu penses, probablement comme tous les autres : Connie et moi on donne l'air d'être mordu l'un de l'autre. C'est faux. Extrêmement faux. Simplement, Connie et moi, on ressent la même chose. Depuis le début. Sauf qu'avant, quand j'étais au collège, c'était un genre de sujet tabou entre nous. On évoluait tout les deux sur la route de l'amour à sens unique, mais on ne voulait pas en discuter. Mais quand j'ai rompu, ça a été différent. Alors oui, on s'est rapproché et les regards compatissants sont vite devenus des après-midi entières passées l'un chez l'autre. Mais non, on ne s'aime pas. Pas comme ça, conclu-t-elle.

—Alors lui aussi il s'est fait rejeter par une nana ? demanda Livaï sans vraiment vouloir savoir.

—Oui, par sa mère. »

La conversation s'était arrêté là, parce qu'aucun des deux n'avaient autre chose à ajouter. Livaï ne voulait pas plus de détails et Sasha n'allait définitivement pas lui en donner. Et puis, le silence de la voiture n'avait rien de désagréable de toute façon. D'une certaine manière, Sasha pensait avoir comprit que son chauffeur cachait lui aussi quelque chose. Mais elle n'allait pas le questionner là-dessus. Non, elle allait plutôt se reposer, parce que tout raconter l'avait fatiguée. Elle ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil, cela se fît dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, bercer par le calme qui régnait. L'ébène l'avait vu venir, et il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il lui semblait que cette demoiselle était bien différente des autres clients qu'il avait pu avoir. Oui, elle lui avait raconté sa vie, mais quelque part, elle avait cette part de sincérité que les autres n'avaient pas. Et rien que pour ça, il la laissa tranquille, et se promit de la réveiller un peu avant leur arrivée à l'aéroport, dans moins d'une heure. Tout ce temps lui donna d'ailleurs matière à réfléchir sur ce que lui avait dit Erwin ce matin. De quoi voulait-il lui parler ? Cela lui était complètement sorti de la tête, mais il doutait vraiment qu'il s'agisse là d'une bonne nouvelle. Enfin, il verrait bien en temps et en heure.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Mais le simple fait que vous ayez lu jusqu'au bout me fait plaisir, vraiment. Donc merci à vous, et j'attends vos retours. Si vous voyez des fautes (normalement j'ai corrigé la plupart, parce qu'il y en avait beaucoup), dites le moi, je corrigerais à la sortie du chapitre d'après, qui sortira je ne sais quand d'ailleurs._

 _Bye bye ~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey ! Salut à vous ! Me revoilà enfin avec ce chapitre trois, après des déboires avec ma clé usb. Il est prêt depuis super longtemps en fait, mais j'ai toujours pas commencé la suite alors je me suis dit que je ne publierai pas, mais finalement, ça va peut-être me motiver mdr. Enfin bref, les bases sont enfin posées dans ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

 _Concernant la longueur des chapitres, je sais que certains les aiment plus courts, mais j'avoue que je préfère la longueur. Cela dit, je verrais à peut-être raccourcir les descriptions. Le truc c'est que j'ai souvent peur de pas en faire assez, et à la fin j'en fais trop. Vu que ce chapitre était déjà écrit, je n'ai pas pu changer encore, mais je verrais pour le prochain !_

 _Bonne lecture :D !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE TROISIEME**

L'heure de voyage qu'il avait resté à Livaï s'était déroulé assez vite. Il avait conduit dans la tranquillité et avait pris le temps de réveiller l'auburn en douceur. Une fois arrivée là-bas, il l'avait aidé à prendre tous ces sacs et ce jusque dans l'aéroport. Elle l'avait chaudement remercié, et Livaï n'aurait pas sur dire précisément à quoi elle avait fait allusion. Finalement, ils s'étaient dits au revoir, et même adieu, et chacun étaient partis de son côté. Livaï regagné sa voiture sans encombre et il avait vérifié son emploi du temps sur son téléphone pour savoir où il se rendait maintenant. Par chance, l'autoroute n'avait pas été si encombrée qu'il l'avait pensé, et il avait pu compensé le retard dans lequel la gamine l'avait fourré. Il était donc parti serein quant à sa prochaine course.

Le reste de la journée c'était déroulé de la même manière, sereinement. En tout cas, aucun client ne l'avait agacé plus que de raison, ou alors, il avait été trop dans ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Le principal était que tout le monde l'avait payé et qu'aucun ne s'était plains. Quoiqu'encore une fois, il n'y avait peut-être pas fait attention. Son esprit s'était retrouvé embrumé par beaucoup de choses différentes : sa cliente de la matinée, naturellement mais aussi la future discussion qu'il allait avoir avec Erwin. Ça ne ressemblait pas au blond de faire dans le mystère, alors Livaï supposait qu'il s'agissait soit d'une grosse nouvelle, soit d'un plan complètement foireux dans lequel il voulait l'embarquer. Et avec un peu de chance - ou de malchance selon le point de vue - il aurait droit à un savant mélange des deux. Erwin n'était pas vraiment un spécialiste des coups à l'envers, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que cul-de-bouteilles faisait partie de son cercle d'amis, et, de ce fait, tout était possible. Vraiment tout. L'énergumène était sans limite, et c'était peut-être un pour ça qu'ils l'avaient laissé pénétrer leur entourage. Bien que ça ne veuille pas dire qu'il ne le regrettait jamais. A vrai dire, il le regrettait souvent quand sa curiosité dépassait le seuil de la psychopathie, un mot qui semblait lui seoir à la perfection. Autant dire qu'il y'avait de fortes chances que l'imbécile soit dans le coup, comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt.

Enfin, il était inutile d'y songer plus, puisque l'heure fatidique approchait. Il ne restait plus qu'une maigre heure et demie avant le dîner, soit juste le temps pour Erwin et lui de rentrer chacun chez eux pour se changer, comme ils en avaient discuté. Livaï arriva donc sur le lieu de travail du plus grand et lui envoya un message pour lui signaler sa présence, puisqu'il était légèrement en avance. Cela ne sembla pourtant pas perturbé le blond, puisqu'il arriva à grandes enjambées vers lui peu de temps après l'envoie du texto. Comme au matin, il ouvrit la portière et pénétra dans l'habitacle avec élégance. Est-ce que l'on pouvait vraiment être élégant en entrant dans une voiture ? Eh bien oui, de toute évidence. Erwin prit soin de s'attacher, sachant que son ami ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer s'il osait ouvrir la bouche avant même d'être installé selon les règles. Et, en effet, Livaï l'épiait du regard. Pas spécialement pour vérifier qu'il bouclait sa ceinture, non, il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir, le simple bruit d'enclenchement qu'elle faisait suffisait. Non, il le regardait suspicieusement, espérant qu'il craque et lui avoue tout. Ce qui, manifestement, n'était pas une bonne technique, puisque la victime de ce petit jeu s'adressa à lui :

« —Inutile de me regarder comme ce matin Livaï, je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

—Tu sais quoi, j'espère vraiment que t'as passé une journée de merde, grogna le brun en démarrant, peu content de l'inefficacité de sa technique. Mais il aurait dû s'en douter ; il y avait bien longtemps qu'Erwin était devenu immunisé à ses prunelles intenses.

—Eh bien, je ne dirais pas qu'elle a été mauvaise. En réalité, elle n'avait rien de spécial, si ce n'est l'excitation de ce soir, affirma le brun en ôtant sa veste de costume, et, seigneur, même avec la ceinture comme entrave, le geste paraissait complètement maîtrisé puisque c'était Erwin qui le faisait. Et la tienne Livaï ?

—Putain de bizarre.

—Ah oui ?

—Ouais, ma course de ce matin, une gamine, elle m'a raconté sa vie, et crois-moi, ça m'a foutu un coup.

—…, autant dire que l'avocat était scotché ; pour que le chauffeur en dise autant, c'était qu'en effet, il avait été touché par les événements, et cela attisait quelque peu son envie, si bien qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, qui ne lui fût malheureusement pas accordée.

—Aucune chance pour que je te raconte, pas tant que tu ne m'en diras pas plus, dit l'ébène, passablement sur les nerfs.

—Allons, Livaï, tu sais bien que je vais tout te dire, sois patient. Alors qu'est-ce que cette jeune fille t'as fait ?

—Ferme-là, connard, scanda-t-il avant du tout lui raconter. Une fois le récit clôturé, il s'autorisa quelques impressions : elle m'a retourné l'estomac. C'est dans ce genre de moments que je me dis que moi, je passe à côté de quelque chose, que je suis aussi débutant qu'un gosse. Ça m'a réellement foutu les jetons. Et, non, ton avis ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il alors que l'autre tentait une fois de plus de parler.

—Eh bien, je vais le garder pour moi dans ce cas, mais sache que ça n'a rien d'anormal. Cette demoiselle à l'air d'en avoir traversé beaucoup pour son âge. Beaucoup trop même. N'importe qui s'en sentirait troublé, répliqua Erwin, donnant son avis sans le vouloir.

—Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, maintenant dégage de ma bagnole et vas te préparer, je repasse dans une heure précisément, rétorqua le plus petit en éjectant le blond devant son portail. »

Ses doigts tapaient frénétiquement son volant, alors qu'il fît demi-tour, se mettant en route pour son appartement. Arrivé devant la cage d'ascenseur, après avoir préalablement garé son bolide, Livaï se retrouva à pester contre le panneau qui indiquait en lettres capitales "en panne". Évidemment, en tant que grand maniaque, il n'appréciait que très peu de se retrouver dans ce genre d'habitacle insalubre et plein de germes -selon ses dires-, mais force était de constater qu'il s'agissait là d'un gain de temps certain. De plus, prendre les escaliers après avoir passé la journée les jambes allongées n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée, d'un point de vu physique. Alors, oui, Livaï jura un bon coup, avant de finalement se diriger vers les escaliers, par dépit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à son étage, n'ayant que 2 étages à monter, et sortant sa clef de la poche intérieure de son duffel-coat, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Encore 25 minutes, se dit-il, alors qu'il pénétrait dans son appartement. Il prit soin d'ôter ses chaussures en cuir et son manteau avant de faire le chemin jusqu'à sa cuisine. Il alluma sa machine à café, sachant qu'il avait largement le temps de s'en boire un avant de partir. D'ordinaire, il aurait préféré prendre un thé, mais là, il était assez pressé, alors ce serait un café serré. Le temps qu'il attrape une tasse, et sa machine était prête. Il appuya donc sur le bouton, et parti dans sa chambre.

Celle-ci était assez spacieuse, probablement parce qu'il ne disposait pas d'énormément de meubles. Seulement son lit double, une armoire, vers laquelle il faisait sa route, une console sur laquelle se dessinait une pile de livres, et enfin un meuble télévision, qui ne lui servait que très peu. Il ouvrit son placard, et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, se saisit d'une chemise grise et d'un pantalon droit noir. Pas besoin de tenue plus formelle, puisqu'il s'agissait seulement d'un dîner entre Erwin, l'autre imbécile, et lui. Son ami blond s'était sûrement lui aussi changé en des habits plus confortables. Il troqua donc son pull et son jean pour le reste, et quitta sa chambre prestement, ne souhaitant pas que son café ne refroidisse. Et, bien sûr, sa rapidité avait été telle qu'il était encore bien chaud. Et bien serré, comme il l'aimait, mais ça, ça ne dépendait plus de sa vitesse. En même temps qu'il sirotait sa boisson, il se remémora les évènements de sa journée, et se posa des questions sur ce qui l'attendait encore. Pour ce qui était de la première partie, elle avait été plutôt bonne dans son ensemble, surtout grâce à la rencontre de Sasha, qui avait un poil modifier sa routine calme et sans mouvement. Pour la seconde, il ne pouvait qu'émettre des suppositions sur ce qu'Erwin avait à lui dire. Et cela l'intriguait vraiment de plus en plus, au point qu'il ne vit pas le temps passe et qu'il fût l'heure pour lui, de se remettre en route et espérer, enfin, le fin mot de cette histoire. En moins de 5 minutes il était de retour dans sa voiture, qu'il avait dehors, au vu de la courte durée de son passage. Sans plus attendre, il alluma le contact et mit les gaz.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait surement décliné ce repas. Et Erwin le savait. Erwin savait toujours tout quand cela le concernait. Et c'était agaçant oui, mais il n'y pouvait plus rien maintenant. Erwin le côtoyait depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il devait s'y attendre, après tout, lui aussi savait décrypter les gens. D'ailleurs, le grand blond avait encore l'ascendant sur lui car, en dépit des qualités de décodeur du noir de jais, lire dans son ami lui était encore compliqué. Ça aussi, c'était agaçant, vraiment. De toute façon, un rien l'agaçait. Cet état constant d'irritation était son essence même. Il avait appris à faire avec.

Alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter à un feu, il songea à sa jeune cliente de la journée. Elle l'avait vraiment mis dans tous ses états, et, inconsciemment, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas détesté la revoir comme cliente régulière. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'attacher aux gens, et, on ne pouvait dire qu'il était attaché à elle, mais elle avait capté son attention, en quelques sortes. C'était tout aussi rare, mais, placé en ces termes, cela le distançait de la brunette. Elle semblait être quelqu'un de vraiment charmant, peut-être même d'intéressant, ce qui était plutôt fascinant pour une enfant de son âge qui n'aurait dû songer qu'à boire et coucher. C'était sans doute cela qui avait intrigué le chauffeur. Et, malgré lui, il aurait aussi aimé en savoir plus sur Connie, du peu qu'elle lui en avait dit, il lui semblait tout aussi intéressant que son amie. Mais inutile de s'étendre sur la question, Livaï ne les reverrait probablement jamais, ou en tout cas pas de sitôt. De toute façon, il venait de se garer devant chez son ami, alors il avait plutôt intérêt à reprendre contenance s'il voulait échapper aux yeux espions de l'avocat.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit de son véhicule, et se dirigea vers le portail du blond. Une fois devant, il appuya sur la sonnette afin de prévenir l'autre de son arrivée. Il n'eût même pas le temps de se plaindre de la moiteur de l'après-midi qui lui donnait l'impression d'être emprisonné dans ses vêtements que l'autre sortait déjà. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il était habillé un peu plus sobrement que pour la journée, bien que toujours vêtu d'une chemise. Il avait cependant troqué sa cravate pour une espèce d'écharpe dont Livaï ne comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité au vue du temps. Lorsque le plus grand s'approcha de la voiture, il se permit donc de le questionner à ce sujet, histoire de faire passer le temps :

« —On peut savoir ce qui te pousses à porter un truc autour du cou alors que la chaleur est tout juste supportable ?

—Je crois bien que tu es le seul à trouver qu'il fait chaud quand le thermomètre affiche 15°C Livaï, lui répondit le blond en souriant. »

Le brun continua de grommeler dans sa barbe, et entra dans le taxi, en parfaite synchronisation avec son ami. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la route, Livaï marqua une pause et se tourna vers son acolyte, l'air complètement ennuyé :

« —Dis donc Monsieur l'avocat, t'aurais pas oublié de me dire où est-ce qu'on allait bouffer par hasard ?

—Oh, je crois bien que tu as raison, dit-il sans paraître troubler, peut-être même que j'ai fait ça dans l'espoir que tu n'envoies pas de message à Hanji pour lui indiquer un changement de dernière minute tout à fait factice, conclut-il sans se départir de son sourire en coin que Livaï souhaitait lui arracher.

—T'es vraiment un enfoiré de première ! gronda-t-il, Qui a dit que je voulais de l'autre imbécile avec nous ce soir ?

—Qui a dit que ton avis comptait Livaï ? L'autre imbécile, comme tu le dis, à tout autant le droit que moi de savoir que tu es en vie, de temps à autre, déclara-t-il en regardant le noiraud du coin de l'œil, guettant le moindre de ces réactions, qui ne se fit pas attendre, puisque l'autre renifla dédaigneusement. Cela dit, tu peux te diriger vers l'italien, c'est là-bas que nous allons.

—Lequel ?

—Le même que d'habitude, Livaï. Allez, en route, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir de quoi il en retourne depuis ce matin. »

Le chauffeur s'exécuta, non sans grincer des dents après les dernières paroles de l'homme d'affaires. Et, une fois de plus, cela eût le don d'amuser ce dernier. Il était vraiment tomber sur une perle avec Livaï, et en aucun cas il ne regrettait les choix qu'il avait fait envers lui, comme celui de lui accorder une seconde chance. Il savait que l'autre lui en était même reconnaissant, sans pour autant le montrer. Ces choses-là n'avaient pas besoin d'êtres dites. Mais, il s'égarait, et, peu envieux de repenser à cette période de tension, il préféra détailler la route jusqu'au restaurant, s'enchantant déjà de la soirée, qui s'annonçait au beau fixe, qu'il allait passer aux côtés de ses meilleurs amis.

Arrivés à bon port, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer le troisième membre du groupe, qui leur faisait de grands signes de bras, qui menaçait sincèrement de faire exploser les coutures de sa veste passée d'âge. La tenue vestimentaire en règle était un des critères de Livaï et Erwin, mais l'autre n'en faisait cure, en démontrait son jean troué et son vieux T-shirt d'un groupe de rock assez ancien. Mais c'était comme ça, cela ne changerait pas, et après un soupir commun des deux, ils se dirigèrent vers leur acolyte bien trop lumineux. En effet, un grand sourire surplombait son visage, et ses yeux ambrés pétillaient à la lumière du Soleil. Ses cheveux longs, noués en une queue de cheval brouillonne, n'était pas sans rappelé la jeune cliente de Livaï, qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de chasser de son esprit. Pour en revenir à l'autre, dont les sautillements attiraient de plus en plus le regard des passants, un cri perçant lui échappa comme si de rien n'était :

« LIVAIIIIIIIIIIII, ERWIIIIIIIN, JE SUIS LAAAAA, s'époumona le personnage, achevant d'alerter la population qui lui lançait maintenant des regards de travers. »

Le bruit en lui-même fît regretter à Livaï sa venue. Bien sûr, il s'agissait là d'une des plus proches personnes de son entourage, et son caractère exubérant n'avait absolument rien de nouveau, en dénotait la paire de lunettes d'aviateur qui trônait sur son nez. S'approcher de cet individu, c'était faire face à l'inconnu, à l'imprévisible, à l'aléatoire. Et, malgré lui, le plus petit du groupe se prenait au jeu. Tout en s'avançant vers la source du bruit qui lui avait vrillé les tympans et fait hérisser les poils, il s'écria à son tour :

« —Est-ce qu'un jour tu comptes apprendre les règles en société, lunettes à la con !

—Ja-mais ! rigola l'autre.

—Allons, allons, calmez-vous, et entrons plutôt. En dépit de ce que peu dire Livaï, il fait frais ici, décréta Erwin alors que lui et le brun arrivait à hauteur du personnage haut-en-couleur.

—Tch, fût la seule réponse du brun.

—Livaï, toujours aussi expressif à ce que je vois. Une chance que je sois suffisamment joyeux pour deux ! rit-il.

—Ferme-là Hanji.

—Alors c'est un "il", aujourd'hui ? releva le blond à l'entente de l'adjectif.

—On dirait bien, oui, lui répondit le dit Hanji en souriant, avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, non sans avoir reçu une tape à l'arrière de la tête par Livaï, Aïe, Livaï !

—Ta gueule. »

Dix minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient assis, mais la place vide à côté d'Erwin laissa le chauffeur perplexe. Pourquoi diable y avait-il une quatrième place, alors que, de toute évidence, il n'était que trois. Erwin le vit, et Hanji aussi, et, lui firent signifier de ne pas s'en formaliser pour le moment, mais qu'il était fort possible que quelqu'un les rejoigne au cours de la soirée. Livaï essaya de deviner, mais, à en juger par la tête de ses deux amis, la partie était perdue d'avance. Il se renfrogna donc un peu, mais ne tarda pas à se joindre à la conversation, qui tournait autour de trivialités pour l'heure.

« —Alors binoclard, les affaires avancent ?

—Moh, arrête de m'appeler comme ça grincheux !

—Ugh, Livaï afficha une mine totalement dégoûtée, alors, tu comptes répondre oui ou merde ?!

—Merci de t'inquiéter de mon business, mais sache que tout roule, à vrai dire, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à convaincre le CCNE mais je suis sûr que Moblit saura y faire, s'enjoua-t-il en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.»

Bientôt, un serveur assez bien habillé, mais c'était là la moindre des choses pour un tel restaurant, vint les accoster. De toute évidence, un apéritif s'imposait, et ce fût sur celui-ci que les vraies discussions s'entamèrent. Ils commencèrent par parler un peu plus en détails des affaires d'Hanji, qui était chercheur dans un grand laboratoire scientifique, et dont les expérimentations frôlaient les limites de l'acceptable. Il n'y avait là rien de dangereux dans ce que son acolyte et lui faisait, il était surtout question d'inventions techniques et autres. Mais cela relevait du suffisamment étrange pour qu'ils soient surveillés par le gouvernement à la loupe. Il fallait dire qu'Hanji tournait assez rapidement au vinaigre, et que, parfois, Moblit n'était plus suffisant pour la retenir. En clair, ils n'avaient pas tous les droits mais la folie d'Hanji et son étrange fascination pour tout ce qui relevait du paranormal ne connaissaient pas d'horizon qui puisse être stoppé par une simple interdiction. D'où l'intérêt, nous le répétons, d'agents de surveillance. En ce moment, le duo travaillait donc sur un projet secret qui, selon les dires de leur ami, devait révolutionner le monde de la Science et celui de la médecine, à condition que cela soit un succès.

Une fois que Livaï eût fini d'harceler Hanji sur ce projet auquel il se refusait à tout indice, Erwin décida de prendre la parole et de leur expliquer, et surtout au plus petit des trois, l'objet de ce repas. Inutile de dire que l'ébène attendait ce moment depuis le début de sa journée, mais que, mis devant le fait, et toujours aussi peu confiant face à la place vide qui lui faisait face, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi il en ressortait. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de dissimuler -ainsi que de faire passer- son anxiété avec son verre de vin, mais cela n'avait rien changé. Le goût légèrement fruité de la boisson l'avait rendu un peu étourdi, mais pas suffisamment pour calmer le léger tressautement de ses doigts, si bien qu'il agrippait le verre plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Cela devait faire le troisième qu'il se servait, et il ne doutait pas que ses amis s'en étaient rendus compte. D'une manière générale, le temps où il arrivait à leur cacher des choses était révolu. Il se contentait donc de détourner le regard, trouvant un intérêt certain au mur d'un rouge chaleureux qu'il fixait, tout en faisant rouler le liquide sur sa langue, dans une vaine tentative de concentration. L'avocat, qui n'avait donc pas loupé une seule seconde du comportement de son camarade, décida de gagner son attention pour faire cesser son attente, et calmer ses angoisses infondées :

« —Livaï, calme-toi, tu sais bien que, quoi que je te dise, je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, dit-il d'une voix posée.

—Je suis calme, Erwin. Malheureusement pour lui, le léger tressaillement de sa voix l'avait trahi.

—Inutile de faire semblant, lui signifia Hanji en posant une main compatissante dans son dos.

—Lâche-moi, binoclard, répondit sèchement le plus petit en se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'autre. »

Le grand blond, lui, s'amusait de cette situation, et gratifia Hanji d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit que l'agacement avait remplacé la crainte sur le visage de son ami. Sans plus attendre, il toussota pour faire converger le regard de Livaï vers lui, et, enfin, mettre fin au mystère. Il expliqua donc à ses deux compères qu'il venait de prendre un nouveau cas au tribunal, et que celui-ci concernait un médecin qui venait de faire fortune grâce à l'aboutissement de certaines de ses recherches. Les deux autres s'interrogèrent immédiatement, se demandant en quoi cela concernait-il la justice, mais ils ne dirent rien, se doutant que la réponse viendrait. Et, en effet, elle vint ; Erwin leur annonça que si les recherches du Docteur Jaeger -c'était le nom de son client- avait autant tardé, c'était entièrement la cause de l'un de ses collaborateurs qui lui avait joué de nombreux tours. Il ne précisa pas quoi, puisque cela n'intéressait guère son audience, et il continua donc son récit, voyant le froncement de sourcil de l'ébène s'accentuer.

Il faut dire que depuis tout à l'heure, celui-ci se demandait en quoi toute cette affaire le concernait. Certes, il était content que son ami ait trouvé un cas à se mettre sous la dent, mais de là à le faire mariner toute la journée ? Forcément, il devait y avoir autre chose. La réponse à la question qui pendait au bout de ses lèvres ne tarda finalement pas à venir, Erwin continuant son monologue en fixant le plus petit droit dans les yeux :

« —Le docteur Jaeger vient tout juste de perdre sa femme, qui s'occupait énormément de leur fils unique, un dénommé Eren. Malheureusement, avec son travail, il ne peut pas faire de même. Et sa mère avait pour habitude de l'emmener à peu près partout, puisqu'il n'a pas de véhicule.

—Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis pas une nourrice, ni un car scolaire, blondinet, grogna Livaï en vidant son verre.

—Eren à 20 ans, Livaï, soupira le dit blondinet.

—Encore pire, il peut pas lui acheter une caisse s'il est si riche que ça ?

—Il n'a pas le permis.

—Il n'a qu'à pren-, le brun fût coupé en pleine objection.

—Il n'aime pas les transports en commun,

—Tch, quel emmerdeur. C'est pas encore mon client qu'il me les brise déjà.

—Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? Sourit Erwin.

—Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

—Livaï, le regard de l'avocat s'était terni, tu sais très bien que tu as le choix,

—C'est bon, le noiraud détourna le regard, j'déconnais. J'en sais rien, faut que j'réfléchisse, ça dépendra du gosse aussi. »

Sur ces mots, Erwin lui tendit un morceau de papier qui s'apparentait à une carte de visite. Celle du docteur, s'il en croyait le nom inscrit dessus. La carte en elle-même était assez simple : ombrée dans les tons gris avec une écriture noire élégante, comme si elle était manuscrite. Selon Livaï, cela dénotait un certain attachement à la discrétion et un sens du détail. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps à la détailler, et la rangea dans l'une des poches de son manteau, prenant soin de ne pas l'abîmer. Il s'occuperait d'enregistrer le numéro plus tard. Ses deux vis-à-vis, quant à eux, arboraient chacun un air doux, ne doutant pas que leur ami accepterait.

Peu de temps après, alors que le chauffeur était reparti dans ses interrogations sur la place vide à côté d'Erwin, le serveur revint prendre leur commande, tout en leur annonçant qu'une personne venait de faire son entrée dans le restaurant en demandant leur table. Livaï comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'invité mystère lorsque ses deux camarades dirent en chœur de faire venir l'homme à la table sans plus attendre, et qu'ils commanderaient une fois l'hôte arrivé, menus à l'appui. Le serveur acquiesça et tourna les talons. Le brun haussa les sourcils, le bout de ses doigts tapant rythmiquement sur la table. Il essayait de déceler le moindre indice sur l'identité de cet homme -car visiblement c'en était un. En effet, le restaurant était plutôt vaste, et comportait plusieurs, dont une assez à l'écart, dans laquelle peu de tables résidaient. Et c'était précisément dans cette salle, qu'ils étaient tous les trois réunis, avec très peu de voisins donc. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le fruit du hasard, puisque le chauffeur n'aimait pas se retrouver au milieu du bruit et de la foule, d'où son envie de manger à l'écart. Du fait de leur mise à l'écart, il était impossible pour Livaï de voir le nouvel arrivant, tant qu'il n'avait pas franchi le dédale de couloirs qui menait à la pièce.

Il se retrouva donc de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, mais pour un court instant seulement. Il eut à peine le temps de songer quel tour Hanji et Erwin avaient encore inventé, ou si cela avait un quelconque lien avec le nouveau travail qu'on lui proposait, que le serveur revint, déposant 4 menus à leur table. La démarche fît sursauter légèrement l'ébène et le mouvement de ses doigts s'arrêta immédiatement. Il tourna la tête légèrement et vît une silhouette derrière le serveur. Au même instant, son ami scientifique se leva, et dégagea ladite silhouette de l'ombre du serveur, lui serrant la main d'une poigne de fer :

« —Oh, Eren, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! s'exclama-t-il alors que le dit Eren semblait sur le point de vaciller. Je suis Hanji, scientifique, et ton père a souvent fait appel à moi pour certaines de ses recherches. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi acharné que lui, à part peut-être Moblit et mo-, son excitation fût stoppée par une main sur son épaule, l'enjoignant à se calmer :

—Allons, Hanji, laisse Eren respirer, tu vois bien que tu le mets mal à l'aise, dit Erwin dans un doux sourire. »

Hanji grogna un peu mais laissa son nouveau jouet s'en aller. Le blond alla lui serrer la main à son tour, et le jeune homme le remercia du regard. Erwin lui rendit un sourire compatissant, et l'invita à prendre place. Ce qu'Eren fît, quoique de manière un peu maladroite. Ceci dit, la présence de l'avocat semblait l'avoir rassuré, comme le démontrait le léger soupir de soulagement qui avait quitté ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait délivré des griffes d'Hanji, et le relâchement de ses épaules. Nul doute qu'ils devaient s'être déjà rencontrés. Le serveur, lui, prit congé devant tant d'agitation, en leur signifiant de le rappeler quand ils auraient fait leur choix.

Pendant ce temps, Livaï observait la scène, comme il en avait l'habitude. Plus que la scène, il détaillait le jeune homme, qui, hypothétiquement, pouvait être son futur client, au sourire un peu coincé et aux yeux d'un turquoise flamboyant. Le garçon avait quelque chose de familier, mais le chauffeur n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce n'était qu'une impression ou s'il avait déjà croisé le jeune homme. Toujours était-il que le brunet commençait à triturer le bout des manches de sa chemise, sûrement sous l'influence du regard gris perçant qui le fixait. Livaï décida donc de mettre fin à la torture, et préféra tourner son regard sur Erwin. Ce salaud avait tout prévu, râla-t-il en son for intérieur. Le plus vieux savait qu'il aurait besoin de plus de détails et d'une rencontre directe pour rendre son jugement, et c'était là la raison de la présence d'Eren. La simple entente du nom lorsqu'Hanji l'avait prononcé lui avait donné envie de renommer l'avocat avec le plus de noms d'oiseaux qu'il n'en connaissait. Encore une fois, son ami le connaissait trop bien pour que cela ne l'agace pas. Et, par-dessus tout, il ne supportait pas le sourire narquois qu'arborait le visage de ce dernier. Une chose était sûr, il paierait cet affront.

Finalement, il reposa ses prunelles sur le fils du médecin, et, avant de débuter le repas qui s'annonçait long, se présenta en bonne et due forme :

« —Livaï Ackerman, enchanté, déclara-t-il d'une voix monocorde en tendant la main.

—Hm...on s'est déjà vu, non ? dit Eren en se saisissant de sa main, la secouant légèrement, mais fermement. »

* * *

 _Re ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ce qui est de la suite, je ne saurais vous dire quand elle arrivera, mais elle arrivera, ne vous en faîtes pas ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, j'essaierai d'y répondre :) ! Merci d'avoir lu, et de suivre cette fanfiction ! A bientôt :D !_


End file.
